


Живосечение

by fierce_cripple, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: Ничего серьёзнее той странной херни с Флойдом не случалось.





	

Однажды Шестёрка распадается, как распадается всякая команда, в которой нет свежей крови. Так просто кончается эпоха, и так уходит в положенный срок Том. Флойд понятия не имеет, где он теперь; он не станет Тома искать.

Умер, залёг на дно, уехал жить со львами и трясти голым членом в саванне — Флойду не то чтобы плевать.

Просто он уважает чужую свободу, как может только тот, кто честно отмотал свой срок.

Ничего серьёзнее той странной херни с Флойдом не случалось.

Была жена, окей, но жена и семья — это одно, ценное, цельное, выше жизни. Совсем иное — то, что было у них. Удушливое, рабочее, с запахом пота, пороха и крови.

Просто другое.

Это была даже не страсть какая-то, так, ебанутая дружба с быстрым и злым сексом в кратких промежутках между работой, и взглядами, и пониманием с полуслова, и с тем, как штопали друг друга в провонявшем бензином кузове грузовика, когда единственный раз пустили за руль Рэгдолла.

А теперь у Флойда вот эта новая команда. Новый Отряд.

И он вообще не имеет ничего общего с Тайной Шестёркой. Жаннетт, Скандал, да даже Бэйн и Питер были чем-то очень по-хорошему тяжёлым.

Его собственным выбором — он их выбрал, его не принуждал никто, и свою пулю Аманде в живот он уже пустил.

А теперь она на него нацепила ошейник, и Флойд нет-нет да вспоминает Тома и его проклятых львов, и как тот порой мечтательно говорил о жёлтом африканском небе, о чёрных женщинах, как будто не было других цветов, и о том что Шестёрка — его прайд, _Флойд_ — его прайд и умрёт только тогда, когда он разрешит.

Аманда говорит приблизительно то же самое, но господь, частью Шестёрки он был готов умереть с радостью, только дайте выкурить последнюю сигарету и пусть смерть будет поизобретательней.

Отряд Самоубийц — не его команда, он не хочет быть лидером, и всё, что эта шайка может ему дать — это грёбаная нервотрёпка и постоянный стресс, и Флойд повторяет, что ему одни ненормальные достаются, Жаннетт, Том. Вот Харли теперь.

Она лезет к нему в штаны, а у него перед глазами только белые волосы, чёрные склеры, и он едва не стреляет.

По старой памяти, на самом деле, просто руки чешутся пристрелить грёбаную суку, хотя у него ничего личного к ней, это какой-то род ПТСР или что-то такое. Может быть, это ненависть к себе — тому, который попался.

А потом появляется Тим.

И он вообще не похож ни на что из того, что у Флойда было в жизни.

Он настолько другой и иномирный со своими принципами и моралью, хотя чёрт возьми, о заморочках Бэтмена и его пташек Флойду известно всё. Но Тим, Тим так отличен и от Бэтмена тоже — с иронией, которая даёт сто очков вперёд язвительным хриплым шуткам Тома.

Том был всюду и везде в его жизни, а теперь просто исчез, и Флойд ни за что не посягнёт на его свободу, а даже если и узнает, что тот умер, нуждаясь в его помощи, пожмёт плечами, мол, бывает, я ему что, нянька что ли — и даже постарается себя не сгрызть. Он не бросался в крайности никогда.

Вот только Флойд не может их не сравнивать, потому что теперь всюду и везде Тим.

Он помнит, как Том втрахивал его в скрипучие постели мотелей, в пачкающие белым стены складов и даже в перегородку кабинки туалета этого дурацкого джентльменского клуба, как его. Флойд не помнит, хотя вот звук, с которым выколол глаз одному уроду в том же туалете, помнит прекрасно. Том облизывал шею широко, и Флойд знал, что он может сделать своими зубами, но смеялся на самом деле, потому что даже если и не был уверен, что Том не перегрызёт ему глотку однажды, то во всяком случае точно об этом не собирался жалеть.

А Тим сжимает зубы, хмурится, как будто не хочет ничего, но на деле с такой готовностью насаживается на его пальцы и член, открытый, жадный, податливый, скользкий и бархатный изнутри — что кажется, имеют здесь всё равно Флойда.

Они очень разные на самом деле, у них всего две общих черты — из тех, что бросаются в глаза, по крайней мере. Оба они могут уложить Флойда на обе лопатки, вот только Тому для этого нужно выйти из себя, обратиться к тому первобытному, что заставляет диких львов ложиться перед ним кверху брюхом и томно смотреть в глаза, будто они домашние кошки, просящие еду со стола. Тиму выходить из себя не обязательно.

Флойд его и не видел теряющим контроль, на самом деле, Красный Робин постоянно собран, даже когда просовывает ладонь между животами и грубо дрочит себе, скрещивая лодыжки на его пояснице. Или когда ломает этими лодыжками кости.

Никакой лишней жестокости, белых осколков в красном месиве — только работа.

У них с Томом было что-то, что-то больше работы, потому что всё было добровольно, а здесь его держат насильно.

Но на самом деле никто не заставляет его спать с лидером Юных Титанов, верно?

Никто не мог бы. Он не хастлер, в конце концов. Тима, наверное, тоже не принуждают, хочется так думать, по крайней мере. Возможно, это то единственное, что осталось у Флойда вообще от доброй воли, и то лишь пока Уоллер закрывает глаза на то, что после совместных заданий теперь уже он водит зубами по белому горлу, по подрагивающему от смеха кадыку. А то, что он при этом думает о том, что его зубы едва ли вполовину так же смертоносны, как клыки Тома — это вообще только для него самого.

Маленький кусочек личного пространства.

Тим смеётся, запуская пальцы в его волосы и дёргая, целуя так, как никогда бы не смогли Жаннетт или Харли. Или даже Элизабет.

И это тоже разное — какие поцелуи, посмеялся бы Том.

Посмеялся бы, если бы мог.

Думать о том, может ли, совсем не хочется.

У Флойда здесь под надзором огромная акула, которой Жаннетт когда-то челюсть вынула из суставных сумок своими нежными руками, сумасшедшая, помешанная на ещё более сумасшедшем, чёртов сверхпроводник, татуированный святоша и китайчонок без инстинкта самосохранения.

Бумеранг на их фоне звучит как привет из прошлого, отражённый в кривом зеркале, и потому его так хочется убить.

В этой новой жизни прошлому просто не нашлось бы места, даже если бы завтра Том сорвал с его горла ошейник.

Возможно, Флойд и не пошёл бы.

Его здесь теперь что-то держит. Кто-то держит.

И это точно не Аманда Уоллер.

Есть и вторая общая черта, и о ней Флойд помнит особенно хорошо, каждый раз, когда заканчивает фразу в пустоту, когда Красный Робин исчезает, не прощаясь, уделывая Бэтмена в этом умении на раз-два.

Флойд никогда не был следопытом, но научился кое-чему. Не мог не научиться.

Но Тим исчезает, как исчезал бы Том.

Только эти двое в жизни Флойда умели совсем не оставлять следов.


End file.
